Safe Inside
by Twipen
Summary: FOR BEYOND THE PALE CONTEST: Old wounds...Never healed. Adult matter.


**~ Beyond The Pale Contest ~**

**Title: Safe Inside**

**Pen Name: Twipen**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Bella and Edward and all things Twilight, I own my mind!**

**Image that Inspired You: No. 1, No. 10, and No. 19 Here: http:/beyondthepalecontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**To see other entries in the Beyond the Pale Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Beyond_the_Pale_Contest_Entries/83159/**

**Summary: Old wounds...Never healed. Adult matter. Nough said!**

* * *

**_~ Safe Inside ~_**

_**The Wedding Day**_

**Bella**

_Time…_

_Time had run out…_

_Strangers..._

_Locals…_

_More strangers…_

I couldn't see anyone but the Godlike creature holding my hand and pulling me forward as we ran happily. Edward... The people around us were merely prompts, extras, no one I knew. We ran by them as if they didn't even exist.

Running through the broken street pavements in Tuscany was no easy task. Ten years ago I would have fallen on my face on my first attempt of a stride alone.

_Thank you Charlie…if anything, for making me get up an hour early every morning before school to run with you._

But here I was clad in five inch stilettos and with precise accuracy not having a care in the world. All the potholes and crevices on the ground were now my ally. I had finally learned to live as one with the planet earth.

People looked…everyone stared…and I still didn't care. It no longer bothered me. Ten years ago my face would have turned blood red and a layer of sheen would have covered my face and neck; not to mention the hair around my face would have fallen flat against my scalp looking as if I had not washed it in weeks…

But not today. My makeup was flawless… My skin was radiant… Only the perfect amount of blush over my cheekbones… I could feel it… I could sense it… My new found psyche was convinced and non-judgmental. Well the only judgment I was willing to provide for myself was that I was fucking beautiful. Perfect even! Long gone was my old insecure self.

Again I turned to him and I couldn't help the smile that overtook me, but his response made me laugh. He looked happier, jovial, and excruciatingly beautiful as always.

_But it was an act._

Can a man be beautiful?

Yes, Edward Cullen is a beautiful man.

I should know how beautiful he is, I grew up with him.

His hair was singing with the wind, wild and unbound. Nothing had changed about that, still disheveled, it was his signature. His eyes, my favorite color of Green, new, ripe, and full of vigor. He had a slight stubble on his face. Not enough to scratch or cause any damage to my skin when he had kissed my lips earlier, after our 'I dos'. But definitely enough that I grew wet with the thought of his tongue slipping out to feel the lips between my thighs.

I glanced in front of me again to make sure that I wasn't going to crash with anything ahead. I didn't think that Edward would allow it, but in the last ten years I had learned to look out for myself, I trusted no one else but me.

I heard his laughter ring in my ear; it caused me to stare at him in awe again. His Adams apple wobbled as he swallowed before smiling again and that's when I noticed my favorite feature on him. His jaw. How many times had I wanted to nibble on his perfect chiseled jaw? It should be concealed, one look at his jaw, one kiss, and I would be on my knees.

"_KISS…"_

His lips were still soft. When I first noticed them today they were in a thin line. I knew what this was going to do to me in the end.

_Complete obliteration…_

His posture hadn't changed either. He was erect, solid and sturdy. Well-built and durable, yet brilliant and always dazzling.

I was holding the front of my wedding dress so that I wouldn't stumble over it.

Looking out ahead, I noticed that the street would soon come to an end, and so would the tracks...

"_GET RID OF THE SHOES… NOW!"_

I happily obliged and kicked off my shoes. Edward noticed what I was doing and slowed and steadied me as I leaned on him to pull on the elastic jewel strap of the stilettos. I hopped in place, still in motion, and it took me less than two seconds on each foot to finish the grueling task.

_One gone…_

_Two…_

"_KEEP GOING…"_

And we were running again. This time Edward came closer to me. His hand and my hand had been practically glued together in the first half of the mile, but now he pulled me closer to him and I could feel his entire arm as he was still holding my hand intertwined at our elbows.

"_THAT'S LOVELY…"_

I felt so beautiful. And not just because I was wearing a wedding gown, veil and all, but because _he _always made me feel beautiful.

The wedding gown was exquisite. An original, the only one like it. I was told that the designer was not going to duplicate it, it was one of a kind and that it was most likely going to be pinned down on a black ground canvas and displayed in some fashion studio back in France until she herself would wear it for her own wedding day.

It was a strapless dress with a very delicate thin lace covering the smooth matte finish satin cloth under it. The train was only four feet long but incredibly light behind me, or maybe I was just too agile.

I was thankful that the veil was gone. It was placed over my head like a crown but not fastened tight enough to withstand the windy midday of Italy's climate as I cut through it. I vaguely remember the hair dresser mentioning that she wasn't going to make it too tight or it would pull too roughly on my scalp.

Edward was a grand site. Black perfect fit tux pants, no jacket, white crisp shirt, top two buttons undone, undoing me.

I truly laughed again after hearing his own laughter stinging my ears. I had missed that for so long. It was an involuntarily reaction.

Even when he was physically gone, he wasn't. I spent countless days and nights looking outside my window waiting for him, hoping that he would come and find me, rescue me even. His aura had never left me, all those years and I could still feel him, see him, breathe him and sense him all around me where ever I was. It didn't matter if I was still in my old caged in room or if I was inside an old smelly dorm at the Fresno campus of California State University where I spent two semesters weakly running away from my own miserable existence.

No one would have ever believed my luck. There's too much to say about being in the right place, at the right time. After moving to France I found myself, and then there was Edward.

I was running so much faster now without the shoes. The aroma of the scented perfumed trees in the fields around us was exhilarating. It was fastly pulling me in the right direction.

Edward squeezed my hand which caused me to look back up at him again. He mouthed an '_Okay?_' with a furrowed look which caused me to mirror it. I had to stop thinking so hard and concentrate on my task.

_I was happy today…_

_I just got married…_

_To Edward Cullen…_

_The love of my existence…_

_The love of my life…_

_I could see our honeymoon cottage ahead…_

It was breathtaking, although I only had a frontal view of the small porch wrapped around the front. Old deteriorated cobble stone bricks hugged the small frontal frame surrounded by a sea of weeds. I had only seen pictures of it before now.

"_Look how happy Edward is!"_

I turned my attention momentarily back to _him_…his eyes were on me as well… I could only find affection on them. But I knew better.

As my tearful eyes settled on his I heard reality _sink_ and then _drown_.

"CUT!"

"THAT'S A WRAP!"

_And then he let me go. Again._

Just like that the spell was broken. Alice made her way quickly to me with a water bottle in hand. And although Edward was no longer touching me, his presence was felt.

The director who had climbed off his ladder held by tracks on the ground began to talk, "You two know each other, don't you? I mean it's obvious so don't try to deny it…just…whatever it is, I hope that we can do this again tomorrow. Schedule calls for rain, so we'll be taking stills inside the honeymoon cabin and some video. We're finished for today. Great job everyone!"

**Edward**

I often wondered what had become of her all these years. Had she gotten any help? Was anyone watching over her? I was a child back then myself. If I could have helped her, I would have, at least I had thought at the time that I was helping her, doing this for her benefit. But I didn't know if I had done right by her, because I knew that I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most.

I found Bella a year past, well not really. I saw a picture of her sometime ago. She looked well, but who better than I knew that looks could be deceiving.

Bella had been abused by her Father. The only reason I found out was because he asked me to pose nude with her. We were both only fourteen years old and he had somewhat groomed me into believing that this was a normal occurrence in society. It was subtle at first. He'd let me turn on the siren in his Police car on my fifth birthday, then he began to give me used video games on my tenth, said they were confiscated from the _bad guys_.

Bella and I were friends, had been since pre-school. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know what to think. She sat next to me the whole time her Dad spoke, her tiny hand reassuring mine. He showed us pictures of naked teenage and prepubescent boys and girls to solidify that nothing was wrong with what we were about to do. _If others did it, why not us? _He was the Police Chief of our little town in Forks, WA. Police officers were supposed to be a save haven, that's what I was told.

But I knew better, other fourteen year olds might have fallen victim, but not me. I told him I'd think about it. Bella's smile and nod was comforting, yet it broke my heart that she might not know any better.

That night I told my Father.

Carlisle, my Father, couldn't call the police, because Bella's Father was the police, so instead he called Child Protective Services. Bella was removed from her house and I never saw her again, or rather I was not allowed to see her again. Resenting and hating my parents for keeping me away from her was something that they would later atone for. They realized too late just how important she really was to me.

I tried to contact her again when I became an adult, but she wouldn't see me.

And now…

Irony doesn't cut it.

After the long day shoot I was in my hotel room only five miles from the coast and model location. The entire crew was here and I asked around for Bella's room.

It was pure luck that I got the opportunity to work with her. She was well known, while I was just starting out. The guy whose place I took was involved in a car accident that left him with a broken hand just a week past.

When she first saw me around noon in the Hotel she looked mad, but there was nothing that she could have done. I had already signed a contract, the job was mine.

And now I had to talk to her.

Bella wasn't the awkward too skinny little girl anymore; this new Bella was like a gentle beautiful giant.

"I knew you'd come by…" she exhaled letting me in her room.

"Is this alright?" I had to ask.

She tried to smile, but it came out forced, "Yes. Come in..."

The room was simple, identical to mine. Old mustard yellow paint caked on the walls, small cracks revealing time and ware, only a mid size black wooden cross over the bed adorning them. Same sheets on her bed as mine, green, with a small round table with a lamp and two old decrepit chairs.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Please, sit down."

I pulled the chair out from under the table and placed it by the window.

"And you? It's been so long..." she sighed.

"I've been looking for you. Until I saw your face on the cover of a magazine, I never thought I'd find you."

"Oh…" she said sitting on the edge of her bed. The squeak of it's coils making her stand and adjust her place. "Why?" she asked.

"Bella? I've always wanted to know what happened to you. You were important to me."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know? I tried to contact you. Several times. I was told that you didn't want to see me."

She nodded. "Would you like something to drink? Or maybe I could get dressed and we could go downstairs to the restaurant?"

"No. But what do you have to drink?" I wanted us to talk in private.

Only now did I realize that she was wearing an alluring cover-up that consisted of a satin lavender robe with a wrap tie. The sleeves only came three quarters down, while the overall length came mid-thigh.

I was too busy admiring the smooth skin of her legs and only got a glimpse of her closing a duffel bag and setting it on the floor. She walked up to me and handed me a traveling size Smirnoff. When she sat down after walking away from me, she had to adjust her robe closed.

"I don't want...to talk about that," she began, "I just wanted to say...that he never raped me…just…he used his fingers."

I tried to look down from her beautiful chocolate drenched eyes, but they held me captive. She continued, "I…I'm so sorry Edward…"

Her eyes were pleading, but she didn't shed one tear, she wasn't cold, just distant and not really there.

"It's not your fault! And he did..." I began but she cut me off.

"It is! Actually. I…I have to tell you something, and I want you to listen and hopefully you can forgive me, but you don't…"

"Bella? Whatever it is, you don't even have to tell me, if you don't want to…"

"No. I do. Edward…I asked my Father to use you."

"How?"

"My Father began to talk about having this idea to take pictures of me and post them on the internet. For money. For extra money."

Bile rose from my stomach, but whatever she had to say, I decided there and then, that I had to listen. Her face didn't give anything away, she was so nonchalant about the whole thing.

"…but he wanted someone to pose with me. He asked me if I knew a boy in school that would pose with me. I gave him your name."

"Why?"

"Because I was in love with you. You were my friend. My best friend... But I was madly in love with you. I didn't want it to be anyone else. And he would have found someone else. I wanted it to be you. He confessed that the pictures would only be the catalyst. He wanted to video tape me having sex, and selling that on the internet as well. My doctor suggested that I gave him your name as a way to get help. Because…something about my subconscious mind knowing that you would rescue me. I told her how you would always walk with me with your hand ready to catch me."

She laughed a little, the first real emotion that she had shown all day.

"But that's not the reason why I did it. I wanted it to be you. Even then…"

"Even then?"

She stood up and walked over to me looking out the window. She knelt before me, "Can you forgive me?"

"Bella. You...we were fourteen years old. Of course I forgive you." I said standing back up and pulling her up with me.

"But what if you had said yes Edward?" she grew angry suddenly startling me by pushing me away.

"I wanted to say yes. I would have...I wanted you, even then…" I confessed.

She bowed her head down. "Did you want me then Edward? Do you still?"

"Yes."

"If we were to have sex now Edward. It would be so awkward. I'm not… I like to be dominated. Sex is inhibiting. For me."

"I can be anything you want me to be Bella."

Her only answer was to untie the belt wrap holding her robe closed and roll her shoulders back slowly dropping the garment down her arms and onto the floor.

Immediately my cock hardened, I had to adjust my length I was so rigid. In front of me was my Bella. The girl that was once flat chested, now had the most impressive bust line. Squaring her arms again, her large breasts swayed seductively in motion. She wasn't skinny anymore; from where I stood I knew she was still soft, but fuller. Everywhere. Her hips were a testament to that, curved and wide. Even her legs begged me to wrap them around my neck.

Without a doubt I knew that in the end I would have an unbearable time walking away from her again. I would make her mine tonight, and every night.

"Do you trust me Bella? I won't hurt you, ever."

I needed her to trust me, if this was going to work.

She nodded.

"Turn around."

Her ass didn't disappoint. Apple shaped, plump, and juicy.

I began to undress myself, making sure that she could hear and understand the movements behind her. I laid my clothes on the chair where I had been sitting and walked behind her, holding her body against mine.

"Let me have you..." I whispered in her ear, if she wanted me to take control, I would. "Let me fuck you…"

She nodded turning around, but still looking down. Her eyes went wide at first glance of my cock, but quickly, I noticed them relax as she licked her lips seductively and lazily surveyed over my body.

_She wants me…_

"I want your eyes on me the whole time. I want you to see what you do to me. How hard I am for you. And that I have always loved you." I told her.

I would have thought that she would have been awkward standing before me, naked, now, after all these years, but she wasn't.

I bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck as my hands held her shoulders. Her nipples tightened at the feel of my chest against them and I couldn't wait to taste her there.

"You feel so good under my hands Bella…"

"Edward…"

From her neck up, I began to kiss her softly, until I reached her lips. She began to battle for dominance, and it was a war that I knew I had to win with her.

She pulled away first, needing to breathe and I took that moment to caress the swell of her breast. I began to draw circles around her pink peaks, tantalizing them with soft strokes until she gasped loudly when my attention became more intrusive.

"Please…" she begged.

Good this meant that I was still in control.

"You make me so fucking hard Bella."

She moaned then and leaned instinctively her flat stomach against my now engorged cock.

I hissed clenching my jaw tight and pumping my cock in my hand. The sudden arch of her back placed her left breast in my mouth and I pulled it close with my teeth. Her knees buckled and she squeezed my shoulders for support.

After licking and sucking both her breast and drenching my appetite of her taste, I removed her hands from my shoulders to back her up and down on the bed.

She looked up at me, writhing with her legs spread wide apart for me to settle between them. No question of where she wanted me.

The liquid cream smeared on her pussy and the scent of her arousal reached me, pulling me closer until my mouth was over her and my tongue was at her opening.

It was heaven.

I didn't think it was possible, but she parted her legs even further and all I could see was her cunt before me.

"Fuck me Edward! Please?"

"Oh Bella. I'll give you whatever you want."

I climbed up her body and aliened my cock to her opening, pushing, and driving until I was completely inside her. Finally, lifting her hips to get even deeper. I couldn't get deep enough.

She began to rock her hips against mine, making me grunt in pleasure, she was so tight.

"Please? Please? Edward…"

She was begging me to orgasm, and I'd give her anything she ever wanted.

Her entire body was covered by a soft pink blush and a light sheen of moisture from our exertion. She was breathtaking beneath me. Her face, held by a mask of concentration.

I began to move slowly and gently at first, then hard and pounding. Instincts taking over me. I knew she was close as her walls began to choke me. It was by far the most intense feeling I've ever known.

"Edward, I'm coming!"

I couldn't last too much longer either. I reached for her knees and planted them over my shoulders and slammed hard inside her. She came fast and like an oncoming train, I was right there behind her. My hot cum spurting deep inside her as I answered her call with her name on my lips… _Bella…_

Only then did I realize that she had vanished.

"OH GOD? WHAT HAVE I DONE? Did I hurt you? Bella?"

"Why? Why did you tell? And then...you never came back for me..." she cried.

"I'm sorry..." I begged her as tears ran down my own face.

I held her that night until she fell asleep.

With certainty, I knew, when I woke up the next morning that she was gone.

I don't know why it still surprised me that lying next to me was the same fourteen year old girl who had been tortured by her father, scared and dead of emotions. It hadn't been clear that she had disappeared a long time ago, now soulless. It was the same Bella, wrapped in a dark blanket taken out of her house and into a white van. But I wouldn't stay away this time.

She lay with her **eyes**...opened, **skin**...at rest, cold, and white as snow, _**lips**_...sealed, this time forever.

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta ~ RachelleMyBell ~ who someday I will take out for ice-cream! **

**Subscribe to BeyondThePale and get more story alerts! **

**Vote for 'prop 19' and Vote for your fave taboo here from Sept. 13 ~ 21! **

_**Review and Thanks for reading…**_

_**~ Jade ~**_


End file.
